


(Translation)五次Lana不小心撞見Josephine做愛,一次她是故意的

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Infidelity, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Rule 63, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>translation of :Grazing Angles, or: Five Times Lana Accidentally Walks in on Josephine, and One Time It Was On Purpose</p><p>譯者前言：基本上我沒有特別痛到性轉，或放蕩性行為這種梗，但這篇用一種很微妙的方式戳到我了。我覺得可能會雷到很多人，在閱讀前建議在確認一遍警告。</p><p>Napoleon→Josephine,Illya→Lana, Alexander→ Alexandria, Gaby→ Gabe/Gabriel.<br/>男女性行為描述、女女性行為描述、婚外性行為。猜怎麼著，Josephine要為所有的性行為負責。因為她才是跟所有人都打了炮的那位。</p>
    </blockquote>





	(Translation)五次Lana不小心撞見Josephine做愛,一次她是故意的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grazing Angles, or: Five Times Lana Accidentally Walks in on Josephine, and One Time It Was On Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952998) by [Saathi1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Saathi1013). 



> translation of :Grazing Angles, or: Five Times Lana Accidentally Walks in on Josephine, and One Time It Was On Purpose
> 
> 譯者前言：基本上我沒有特別痛到性轉，或放蕩性行為這種梗，但這篇用一種很微妙的方式戳到我了。我覺得可能會雷到很多人，在閱讀前建議在確認一遍警告。
> 
> Napoleon→Josephine,Illya→Lana, Alexander→ Alexandria, Gaby→ Gabe/Gabriel.  
> 男女性行為描述、女女性行為描述、婚外性行為。猜怎麼著，Josephine要為所有的性行為負責。因為她才是跟所有人都打了炮的那位。

 

－第一次－

 

Josephine 鍾愛鏡子。不是因為她愛慕虛榮，不全然是－，雖然她的確挺自戀，噢，而且她不打算為此感到抱歉。也非因為她的美貌正好是她作為特工最好的一張牌。－而是因為鏡子讓她能一瞥那些不經意，那些人們在不知道被注視著的時候流漏出的真實想法。

 

舉例來說，當人們對著鏡子整理頭髮、檢查牙齒、調整領帶或抹平褲子上的縫線時，對此滿不滿意就十分明顯。Josephine同時也用鏡子處裡對手－不管是情婦、追兵還是競爭對手－讓他們的目光貪婪地釘在她身上，雖著她性感的臀或微擺的手腕游移。

 

現在她對鏡子的喜愛則出於正在上她的那個男人，緩慢、穩健又規律，對待女伴的方式好像她是套非得照順序來的法國菜，當Josephine看向他老婆化妝桌上的鏡子的時候，是期待看到Marquis精健的背脊線條，他深深幹入自己的的彎曲弧度。而不是Lana滿臉透紅地站在陽台外，眼睛睜的老大。

 

Josephine知道自己嘴角下意識地勾起了弧，某種溫暖的滿足感在她的胸膛升起。Lana真以為如果Josephine潛入別人的領地內被抓到的話，會沒辦法自保嗎？男人－特別是有錢的男人－總有種漂亮女人往往為自己意亂情迷的錯覺。Josephine的計畫是只要把這男人榨乾，下床給潛艇設計拍好照，最後溜出去就好了，不需要後援。

 

不過知道Peril會為她 _ 擔心 _ 感覺真好。

 

和有婦之夫睡覺並不是Lana抓到她做過最糟的事，但被她注視著的感覺戳刺著Josephine的神經，她覺得自己被釘住了，像是對自己背上釘子毫無抵抗力的標本蝴蝶般。

 

Marquis前傾吻上她的唇，當Josephine再度張開她眼睛的時候，Lana已經不再那裏了。

  
  


－第二次－

  
  


Josephine著實的嚇住了，有幾分鐘吧。這畢竟也不是她第一次被妒意滿點的老婆逼到角落。Marquesa把她困在會客室一角和一張桌子中間，Josephine腦袋中正估量著如何逃離現下這尷尬的局面。但不，Eline沒有揍她、或對她破口大罵、而是 _ 親了她 _ 。Josephine小小的鬆了一口氣，把自己放縱再鮮少體驗到的女性柔軟中。Eline的頭髮帶著香，保養良好的指尖順著她的肌膚向下，解開Josephine褲頭摸向她大腿內側，將兩根手指探進溫潤的內裡，大拇指輕輕地在會陰邊緣逗弄似地繞著圈，刺激著Josephine最需要的那點。

 

而同一時間，Lana出現在門口。

 

Josephine弓起身子大聲且淫靡的呻吟，部分是為了不讓Eline注意到這個不速之客，部分單純只是因為她想。她不太確定自己對Lana發現她對另一性別愛好這件事作何感想，那個暴露在陽光底下的戳刺感攀回她的神經，但這次不只是標本蝴蝶，不僅只是那樣，像是，她在舞台上一般。

 

(噢，她是上過舞台的，有一次，以魔術師助手的身分。協助女公爵和那些格格笑著的初心者爬進讓它們消失又再出現的櫃子內，他們被神奇的魔法給震驚住，甚至連丟了配飾都沒意識到。)

 

她沒花多久就到了高潮，Lana不知道是什麼時候離開的，她太享受這一切了。

 

『Henri跟我說你嘗起來不錯，』Eline說，細緻地寸寸舔過Josephine的手指，像隻狡捷的貓。

 

『他沒說錯。』

  
  


－第三次－

  
  


第三次發生的地點是在UNCLE的HQ，當開門聲傳來時Josephine跪在，是的，Waverly辦公室的地毯上。

 

大部分的時候她的生活都相當地無趣，而在她資料底下附加的那句 _ ＂破壞上級人物的形象＂ _ 可是其來有自。

 

Alexandria肯定沒聽到那聲門響的聲音，她被Josephine在她腿間的舔弄到有些失神，但Josephine注意到了，那股微小的抽氣聲跟門被闔上前一句破碎的『Извините (抱歉) 』。

  
  


好吧，也許Waverly就是有她這職位的女人該有的精明，因為當Josephine辦完是抬起頭來時，英國人看起來放鬆、滿足且略帶羞愧。她在跟Josephine講話時試圖抓回些威嚴。『這不能再發生了，懂嗎？』

 

Josephine拭去Alexandria唇邊的髒污，半抱怨似的叫『就連還禮都不行嗎？』Alexandria臉紅的透亮，『就，別在辦公室了，你知道我住那裡不是嗎？』

 

但Josephine看的出來這會是Alexandria跟她的最後一次，這也沒關係。Josephine對征服自己的頂頭上司也不是這麼有興趣，再說Alexandria是那種會想定下來的類型。Josephine暗自對不小心撞見的那位女士道了歉，把門鎖上，放任自己來到了高潮，在腦海中，她想的不是自己上司的嘆息或嗚咽，而是Lana那聲驚呼。

 

－第四次－

  
  


第四次包含了一位三星上將和她的老婆、眼罩、絲質領帶、蠟、一根小黃瓜還有一浴缸的香檳，這麼說好了，這晚發生了什麼事，還是越少人知道越好。

 

-第五次-

 

Gabeirl整晚看起來都坐立難安，吐息間看的出他有話要說。不管那是什麼，肯定在喉間被自己的勇氣玩弄不堪。而這，十分令人分心。糟的是他們現在紮營於北愛爾蘭外的數林中監視著不遠處的軍火商們，可經不起任何一絲分心。

 

『我聽說你調職的消息了。』Josephine攤牌，後者放鬆地噓了口氣。

 

『你怎麼... ...？算了。』他聳了聳肩說到。『你會對我生氣嗎？』

 

『我應該嗎？』她反問。她頗確定自己只是Gabeirl正面對上Lana之前的預演。『你仍是U.N.C.L.E的員工，還有機會見面的。』

 

『嗯，』Gabe再次嘆了口氣，『我覺得我讓你們兩個失望了。』

 

Josephine不友善地大笑。『我們在加入U.N.C.L.E之前幹獨活可沒幹出什麼糟糕事，現在亦然。回去你的車庫吧，需要車手的時候我們會叫上你的。』

 

『... ...好吧』他這麼回應，看起來仍舊不安。

 

『你跟Lana說了嗎？』她問。答案Josephine心知肚明，就只是開個頭讓Gabe有東西可以接。

 

『... ...還沒。』一個音節就這樣碎在他嘴邊，他嘟著嘴。Josephine突然懂了。

 

『你是因為她才離開的！』

 

Gabe縮了縮，『部分來說，是的。』他承認。『不是說我認為你們兩個其一無法顧好自己，只是... ...當那個時刻真的來臨時，我不希望在場見證。』

 

Josephine腦中回想著令眼前的男人痛苦的畫面：每當Lana在額頭牙間帶著血殘破地從任務中歸來時、當Lana將他護在身後，面對THRUSH那群決定在把U.N.C.L.E最好的技師帶走前，以摧殘這位標緻的金髮特工為樂的人渣時。

 

『的確。』Josephine這麼回他，『你有沒有... ...你覺得事情會不會簡單些如果你... ...』

 

『不會．』他的回應極小聲。『我不這麼認為。』Josephine簡直為他心碎－還有一點點是為了Lana碎的，當然。－

 

他們在黑夜中又等了一個小時，軍火商們們終於出現了。對方包著毯子拿著保溫杯小口小口地啜飲著紅茶，口中閒適地聊著＂還記得那次... ...＂的人生趣事，她倆直到認為風頭已過才動身前往旅館。

 

他們肩並肩地擠進電梯，走過充滿房間門的長廊，Gabe的房間先到了，德國人把鑰匙插進門鎖然後打在那兒。Josephine站在他身側，在幾步過去就是她的房間。『你知道，這不是永別。』她說『不過我還是打算給你個"道別禮物"啦，你會想－－』

 

『當然。』Gabe的回應打斷Josephine未說完的畫。他帶著難以被讀懂的表情，目光仍舊盯著門把。『從你把我帶過牆的那天開始我就一直想要這個。』

 

他也被Josephine吸引並不是個意外，意外的是Gabe居然承認了。

 

一步，兩步，三步，她靠向他身側。『你有打算打開這扇門嗎？Teller？』她問，門把終於被轉開了。

 

甜蜜不是Josephine做愛時通常的走向，但跟Gabe一起到是沒關係，這種氣氛對他們兩個都好。這不代表他們之間沒有激情，只是像爐間燒得溫暖的火焰，而非閃亮炸艷的煤油燈。Gabe比她還要在矮、在精練些。他撫摸她身上每一個角落，再加上意外靈巧的舌頭。＂噢，＂Josephine這麼想到＂如果她更早知道這個德國技工這麼有料的話，不等今次，她早就把他壓上床了。＂

 

好吧，也許她不會。＂別在吃飯的地方上廁所＂。雖說深入了解任務夥伴是很重要，但好的床伴只會是糟糕的戰友。再說他倆中間還插著個Lana牢牢圈著Gabe的感情。不過現在看來Gabe離去這事大勢已定，只徒留枉然而已。如果說Gabe打算在調職後開始追求Lana說不定還有一絲機會，或他們只會如同現在這樣在永遠駐足在曖昧邊緣。

 

當Josephine聽到門開的聲音時，她以為那是女僕。(如果說歷史曾經教過她什麼的話，這就是了)聽起來，來者把頭探進來看了下就快速地退去了，門關上的聲音響在身後。Josephine很快就把這件事拋諸腦後，畢竟她正忙著騎在Gabe身上，隨著節奏穩健又深入地擺動著腰部，Gabe在她身下咬緊自己的下唇，用一種近乎敬畏的眼光看著她。

 

她眼角瞥見壁燈金屬底座上反射出的人影時，Josephine正幹得開心。只有業餘人士才會在發現異狀的當下馬上轉身，所以美國女孩只是花了點時間辨認出Lana高挑的身影。她的俄羅斯好夥伴正站在床緣，雙手交叉。彎曲的弧度讓Josephine讀不出她現在臉上的表情。

 

Josephine腦中計量著那關門聲是多久前？嗚，看起來Lana至少在這裡站了五分鐘有，她在這是為了什麼？看嗎？還是在等他們辦完事？Josephine的臉隨著這些想法燒得透紅。

 

縱使有這麼多想法在腦中亂竄，Josephine仍舊沒有打住身下的行為，Gabe仍向上挺動腰部去迎合她，他的手依然放在兩人接合之處，那股被窺視著的刺激感又燒上了她脊椎。知道Lana在看－一直都在看－不應該讓整件性事變更好，但事實如此。Josephine幾乎要被這股快感撕毀，它們野馬般在身體各處奔騰，直到她被輾裂為止。根本沒注意到Gabe和自己一同來到了高潮。

 

Josephine在自己大腿內側停止震抖前就爬下了Gabe，坐在他旁邊，把床單向上拉遮住光裸的兩人，比起避免尷尬，更像是做個樣子罷了。Lana的表情依舊陰暗、深不可測。

 

『你早到了。』Josephine這麼說，她身旁的Gabe立刻從性事過後的猶韻驚醒，整個人彈起來。

 

『Lana，』他解釋『我－』

 

Lana閉上眼睛，皺著眉。她很安靜，手指微微在身側顫抖著。Josephine想起Gabe的後車蓋，那台砸向Vinciguerra的機車還有旅館的損壞帳單，這還只是他們第一個任務。她看過Lana做過不少恐怖的事，那些殘酷常被她用在敵人身上，讓Josephine幾乎都要忘了要是與她對立會有多致命。

 

『省省吧。』她說『你拿到我們要的信息了嗎？』

 

『我手提包裡的筆記本。』Josephine回她，她嘴巴乾得要死，嗓音卻出奇的平靜。

 

Lana十分轉身，像是操作著自己一舉一動般條理卻僵硬，她拿出那個筆記本，任手提包落在地毯上，接著離開。留下Gabe在後頭驚懼地瞪著她的背影。

 

『噢，你們兩個智障。』Josephine絕望地低換，背靠著床板下滑『看在上帝的份上，追過去！』

 

他飛也似地衝出了房間。

  
  


－(還有一次)－

 

任務進行得像時鐘般精準，乾淨，又冷漠無情。Lana除非任務需要，不然完全不跟他們多有溝通。Gabe超級精神敏感，一直跟她們兩個保持在某個安全距離外。Josephine則覺得自己像是被越壓越緊的彈簧，要不是任務中她有狠狠揍了幾個私人承包商，說不準她真的會一拳往Lana身上貓下去，只為了打破這緊繃的氣氛。

 

話說在前頭，比起被丟出窗戶砸到某個攤販頂上，Josephine超不介意挨點槍傷的。

 

她半期待Lana也去申請調職，現在UNCLE的最佳小隊分崩離析，前景堪憂，也許他們終將證明反對者的話：國際聯合組織注定是場悲劇。好消息是這沒有發生，匯報結束後Waverly生效Gabe的調職，給每個人簽了一周的假期然後全趕出辦公室。這年度的二月慘澹蕭條，Josephine要是瘋了才會在紐約度過。所以自然地，她去了里約。

 

整整三天的嘉年華會Josephine 每天早上都在順手牽羊所有煞到她的小玩意兒，下午跳舞跳到腳起水泡為止。晚上在某人的床上纏綿，她會在隔天下午起床，溜去覓尋咖啡和熱食，寄一張空白的明信片給Gabe，接著一切重複。

 

第四天晚上，她會自家旅館和她新的... ...朋友碰頭，確只發現Lana在房間等待她們，噢不，是等她。

 

『出去。』俄羅斯人站在哪兒發號施令，她新的情婦一秒也沒有遲便像陣煙似地消失了，只留下沾汙在Josephine 掌中的點點髒斑跟餘留在空氣中的香水味。Josephine臉紅的透徹，不是因為眼前這像是被捉姦在床的尷尬場面，更像是面對生氣Peril的本能。

 

Lana沒有穿高跟鞋而Josephine 有，這讓她倆幾乎站在同一個水平面上，不過Josephine仍舊在自己隊友的注視下覺得自己活像個侏儒。『這很沒禮貌，』她帶上門，把手提包擱在咖啡小桌上。

 

『你沒有報備就出境了。』Lana說。

 

『只要我在下個任務時準時出現，』Josephine 提醒，走向房間內的迷你吧台，同時藉著冰桶的反射關切著自己夥伴的一舉一動。『我愛在哪裡度假是我的自由。』繫在她頸上的束縛在被簽給UNCLE後鬆了許多，她任何時候想逃跑都不是問題。而Lana大概是覺得這次她沒有歸隊的打算。

 

『既然你提到了禮貌，』她強調『你沒有報備。』

 

Josephine臉上戴著個滑稽的蔗酒棕太陽眼睛轉過身來，不是第一次她覺得自己像西班牙鬥牛士，讓眼前的野獸追逐著自己的一舉一動。現在可沒有Gabriel減緩她們兩人之間的緊張氣氛。她倆現在是獨處，沒有需要專注在上的任務，沒有第三者控制場面，Josephine好奇Lana的大衣底下是不是有藏著一把槍，而這次她可沒有機密磁碟或手錶可以自保。『來點喝的？』她問。

 

Lana的眼睛貓一般瞇成一線，跨著大步走過房間。Josephine極力保持鎮定，即使Lana正不留餘地的進犯她的私人空間，腳趾對腳趾，Lana抽走Josephine手中的飲料一口干盡，眼睛沒有一秒離開Josephine身上，然後她向前靠在Josephine身上，好把酒杯放回吧台上。

 

『我們需要聊聊，』Lana說『我打了你的電話，沒有通。我去找你，我甚至得向UNCLE 的內勤撒謊。』

 

Josephine挑釁的笑了下。她沒有嘗試去隱藏自己的行蹤，她甚至用了她自己的護照。當然，對Lana來說追蹤起來可能還是有些難度，特別是如果她不知道自己到底在不在紐約的話。

 

『為什麼，Peril 。』她問『我從來不知道你在乎。』

 

Lana下一個動作快如閃電，她手圈上了Josephine的脖子，像鋼鐵一樣堅韌卻毫毛也沒有傷到對方。『我需要跟你聊聊，』Lana重複，『我花了三天才找到你在哪兒，而你卻在這兒像是... ...』她抉起嘴唇咬住牙間，『你的內衣裡頭有鈔票！』Lana低吼。

 

Josephine幾乎就要大笑出聲，『我可沒有出去賣，如果你擔心的話，那是我偷來的。』

她做了手勢好強調她的論點。『只是玩玩而已。』

 

『對你來說Gabriel也是嗎？』噢你看，被激起的公牛。『只是玩玩？』

 

『也許。』Josephine說，在她弄清楚來者的真實意圖前她不會鬆口的，更何況這也不算說謊。『他是個成年男子了，他跟誰睡關你什麼事？又不是說你們兩個是... ...』Lana的手小幅度地縮的更緊了，Josephine笑的像是自己姓名沒有收在Lana手中似的。

 

『你不會在跟他睡。』Lana宣布。

 

Josephine換了個紳士點的口氣跟笑容，『好吧，Peril。你表達的很清楚，他是你的了。現在你可以回家，讓我... ...』

 

『不。』Lana說『這不是我這次來的目的。』

 

然後Lana傾上前去吻了Josephine ，手仍環在後者的脖子上。所以當Josephine開始呻吟的時候，俄國人絕對能感受到她頸間的震動。Josephine 拉著Lana的領子縮短兩人間的距離。嘴巴張的更開好接受後者所有的小把戲，品嚐著口齒間濃濃的甘蔗酒味。

 

『真貪心，』Lana疊著她的嘴唇咕噥，『你有真的被滿足過嗎？』

 

『讓我們瞧瞧 ，』Josephine說，帶著Lana轉身直到她的背壓上床緣。

 

隔天早上，Josephine疲累地躺在床上，盯著天花版水泥灰上斑駁的黃色裂痕。也許她會打破自己那”不跟夥伴睡“的條例。她從沒想過安定下來，但就是Lana了，或早或晚，她會把Lana綁死在身邊的。

 

作者註：我個人絕不推薦一整缸的香檳，太多泡泡了。


End file.
